The invention is based on a speed governor for fuel injection pumps in internal combustion engines as defined hereinafter. With a speed governor known from DE-OS 37 03 628 (UK 22 00 767), a centrifugal adjuster, counter to the force of a governor spring, converts an adjusting force that corresponds to the speed of the internal combustion engine to be supplied into an adjusting motion of a governor sleeve that connects the centrifugal adjuster to a governor rod of a fuel injection pump via a governor lever. During this, the governor lever is connected with the governor rod via a strap that has a stop that cooperates, as a counter stop, with a stop that limits the amount of full-load fuel and is disposed on an adjustable, one-armed stop lever. This stop lever is connected rotatably at its end remote from the stop with an axially adjustable bolt and has on its lever arm an oblong slot, into which a two-armed control lever reaches with the end of its one lever arm. The second lever arm of the control lever fixedly attached to the housing is adjustable between two end positions by means of the governor sleeve, so that the control lever and thus the stop lever is pivotable in and out of its working position, depending on the speed of the internal combustion engine to be supplied.
In the known speed governor, when the full-load stop becomes active it is, however, only controlled in dependence on speed, so that the influences of temperature and charge pressure cannot be taken into consideration, which can lead to increased pollutant emissions due to excessive quantities of injected fuel. This is particularly apparent on restarting a warmed-up internal combustion engine that is supplied with the increased quantity of fuel necessary for cold starting, which can no longer be burned without producing soot.